


The apple falls not far

by Claxyeehaw



Category: nonfiction - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Therapy, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claxyeehaw/pseuds/Claxyeehaw
Summary: I had a short acid trip dream. So I wrote it down before the false memory escapes me.
Relationships: Claudia/Future Significant Other





	1. Chapter 1

Red.

Red has always had a pull to it. Like it was a part of me, balancing out my apple green eyes, complimenting the brown in them. 

So why did it feel so painful when the red liquid slowly flowed away from me? Weaving through pavement crevices like a river forming a way through rock. 

Screaming, crying, but it felt far. I couldn't keep my eyes open to wonder who made those sounds. My tired limbs barely registered the thumping of shoes, brushes of hands against my neck and wrists. They felt cold and searing hot at the same time. 

Heh. They reminded me of her.

I feel my conscious slip, I don't want to keep thinking, it hurts my head. Almost as much as the gash in my side does.

So I let go, slipping into darkness like a blanket. Enveloping me in a comforting warmth, tight but not smothering. 

And then I wake up. Not with a gasp or cry. I calmly blinked my eyes open, sun beating down on them but I didn't feel the need to close them. I sat up, expecting a throb in my head but only feeling the nice heat on my skin. Its a bit darker than I remember, sun kissed. Strange, i don't like tans.

I look around and see flowers. Carnations and forget me nots. Sage and rosemary. Thyme and parsley. Rose bushes further ahead, but their scent already reached my nose. It felt like the shop. Comradery and well meant advice. 

I have half a mind to stand up but I keep routed to the spot, my fingers absentmindedly brushing the plants. Isn't my habit to gently crush them? 

Now that I concentrate on it, shouldn't my fingers be wide and crude? 

They were soft, graceful like a true woman's. Nails nicely done with pastel pink paint. I raise them to my face. My jaw is slim and I can clearly feel my cheekbones as I trail along them. My brows feel the same, the small etch ever present, an artifical scar I wear with pride. 

My eyes feel different, more awake, wide with wonder and motivation, drinking in more information and sights. 

I feel light makeup. Casual. Free.

My pony doesn't fall into my face with loose strands, it securely curls around, behind my ear, two perfectly done bangs framing my face and cascading down my shoulders, just past my chest. I feel the light tug of a ponytail at the back, Softy braided around my head like a crown finished by the white ribbon holding it together. I reach back and feel small flowers in it.

I feel pretty. Beautiful even. When was the last time I thought I was beautiful? 

"Always." Deep, husky, the nice prickle of a three day stubble against my lips. 

He is just as I imagined. Manly but not stuck up and self important. Confident but not ignorant and reckless. 

His eyes look at me with pure trust. Love.

Am I loved? 

His hand finds my face, calloused from hard work.  
Such a hard worker, but I make sure to show him that its appreciated. He's appreciated. Loved. Needed.

I lean into his touch like it might vanish any second now. 

Because it might. 

Because I don't remember being touched. People recoil. Disgusting. People are always disgusted by me.

Not he. He loves me. 

Warmth spreads in my chest to meet the one outside. 

And it explodes at a simple word.

"Mama!" happy cries ring out. Laughter and giggles soft as summer rain. As snow falling and coating the earth in a tender embrace. 

Chubby arms wrap around my neck, small hands tangling in my wavy hair, ruffling the perfect strands.

I don't mind at all.

Big eyes look at me, a wide grin with a few teeth missing. They grow up so fast. 

They're my eyes. Apple green and stormy blue. A gentle touch of brown in the middle. That part is hers. Not my mothers. Hers. 

They're my eyes, reflected back. Scared. I'm scared. I don't want to be like my mother. 

I am not. Hers. I am like her. I want to be like her. 

I miss her.

I reach out and brush away a _____ strand of downy hair. That is his. He looks so much like his father. My boys. My heroes. 

He's dressed in green. 

Green has always had a pull to it. Like it was a part of me, balancing out my blotched red eyes wet from tears, mending the hurt in them. 

I wake up.


	2. Deutsch/Therapie Gründe

Rot.

Rot hat mich schon immer angezogen. Alsob es ein Teil von mir wäre, meine Apfel Grünen Augen balancierend, das Braun in ihnen komplimentierend.

Warum also, fühlte es sich so schmerzhaft an als das Rot von mir weg floss? Sich durch Beton ritzen schlängelnd, wie ein Fluss der sich durch Stein reißt.

Schreie, weinen, aber es fühlte sich so weit weg an. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht aufmachen um zu gucken wer diese Geräusche macht.   
Meine müden Gelenke haben das tippen von Schuhen kaum regestriert, Hände die meinen Nacken und Arme anfassen. Sie fühlen sich kalt an und gleichzeitig glühend heiß. 

Heh. Sie erinnern mich an Sie. 

Ich fühle, wie ich ohnmächtig werde, ich will nicht weiter nachdenken, es tut meinem Kopf weh.   
Fast genau so sehr wie die Wunde an meiner Seite.

Also lasse ich los, falle in die Dunkelheit wie eine Decke.  
Sie umgibt mich wie eine angenehme wärme, eng aber nicht erdrückend. 

Und dann wache ich auf. Nicht mit einem Schluchtzer oder einem Schrei. Ich lasse meine Augen ruhig blinken, die Sonne scheint hell auf sie herab aber ich fühlte nicht den Drang sie zu schließen.   
Ich setze mich auf und erwarte ein Dröhnen in meinem Kopf aber das einzige Gefühl ist die nette Wärme auf meiner Haut. Sie ist etwas dunkler als ich in Erinnerung habe, Sonnengeküsst. Komisch, ich mag Bräune garnicht.

Ich schaue mich um und sehe Blumen. Nelken und Vergiss-mich-nicht. Salbei und Rosmarin. Thymian und Petersillie. Rosen Büsche weiter weg, aber ihr Duft erreicht schon meine Nase. Es fühlt sich an wie der Laden. Kameradschaft und gut gemeinte Ratschläge.

Ich bin fast dafür aufzustehen, aber ich bleibe am Boden, meine Finger sanft die Pflanzen am streicheln.  
Ist es nicht meine Angewohnheit sie zart zu zerdrücken? 

Jetzt da ich mich darauf Konzentriere, sollten meine Finger nicht dick und krumm sein? 

Sie waren weich, graziös wie die einer echten Frau. Nägel nett poliert mit pastel pinker Farbe. Ich hebe sie zu meinem Gesicht. Mein Kiefer ist dünn und ich kann meine Wangenknochen klar fühlen als ich an ihnen dran streiche. Meine Augenbrauen fühlen sich gleich an, der kleine Schlitz immer noch da, eine künstliche Narbe die ich stolz trage. 

Meine Augen fühlen sich anders an, mehr wach, weit öffen mit Wunder und Motivation, als sie mehr Informationen und Sachen aufnehmen. 

Ich fühle leichtes Make up. Alltäglich. Frei.

Mein Pony fällt nicht in losen Wellen in mein Gesicht, er wellt sich sicher um meine Stirn, hinter mein Ohr, zwei perfekte Strähnen umgeben mein Gesicht und fallen meine Schultern herunter, gerade so bis unter meine Brust. Ich fühle den leichten druck eines Zopfes an meinem Hinterkopf, klein geflochten um meinen Kopf herum wie eine Krone, zusammengehalten von einer weißen Schleife. Ich greife nach hinten und fühle kleine Blumen im Zopf. 

Ich fühle mich hübsch. Wunderschön sogar. Wann habe ich mich das letzte mal schön gefunden? 

"Immer." Tief, Rau, das nette prickeln eines drei Tage Barts gegen meine Lippen. 

Er ist genau so wie ich ihn mir vorgestellt habe. Männlich aber nicht eingebildet. Mutig aber nicht arrogant und rücksichtlos. 

Seine Augen schauen mich mit purem vertrauen an. Liebe.

Werde ich geliebt? 

Seine Hand findet mein Gesicht, trocken von Harter Arbeit.  
Er ist so ein harter Arbeiter aber ich gehe sicher das ich ihm zeige das es wertgeschätzt wird. Er wird wertgeschätzt. Geliebt. Gebraucht. 

Ich lehne mich in seine Berührung alsob sie jede Sekunde verschwinden könnte.

Weil sie das könnte.

Weil ich mich nicht daran erinnere angefasst zu werden. Leute schrecken zurück. Ekelhaft. Leute sind immer von mir angeekelt.

Nicht er. Er liebt mich.

Wärme breitet sich in meiner Brust aus, trifft die auf der Oberfläche. 

Und sie Explodiert bei einem simplen Wort. 

"Mama!" klingt ein glücklicher Schrei. Lächter und Kichern so sanft wie Sommer Regen. Wie Schnee der fällt und die Erde in einer zärtlichen umarmung umhüllt.

Mollige Arme greifen um meinen Hals, kleine Hände verfangen sich in meinem welligen Haar, ruinieren die perfekte Frisur.

Es stört mich überhaupt nicht. 

Große Augen gucken mich an, ein weites Grinsen dem ein paar Zähne fehlen. Sie werden so schnell groß.

Sie sind meine Augen. Apfel grün und Stürmisch Blau. Ein zarter hauch von Braun in der Mitte. Der Part ist Ihrer. Nicht der meiner Mutter. Ihrer.

Es sind meine Augen die zurück gespiegelt werden. Angst. Ich habe angst. Ich will nicht so sein wie meine Mutter.

Ich bin es nicht. Ihrs. Ich bin wie Sie. Ich will so sein wie Sie.

Ich vermisse Sie.

Ich strecke meine Hand aus und streiche eine strähne weicher ____ Haare weg. Das sind Seine. Er sieht so sehr aus wie sein Vater. Meine Jungs. Meine Helden.

Er ist in grün gekleidet.

Grün hat mich schon immer angezogen. Alsob es ein Teil von mir wäre, meine rote, Tränen gefüllten Augen balancierend, den Schmerz in ihnen heilend.

Ich wache auf.


	3. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another trippy dream, another story

Dark and Light.  
It was as if my eyes can't decide which one it is.  
The nightsky is tinged in a deep blue-black shade but the small white dots shined so brightly that they almost nulled the darkness out again.

Warm. It wasn't a cold night, summer? No leafs are orange. Fall. A blanket.

Before me a figure, sitting contently. Long chocolate brown hair swayed in the nonexistent wind (how is that possible?), gaze fixed on the stars too.

"Thank you." I murmur. No actually I said it loud and clear. There is nothing to hide, nothing to mumble about. 

"For what?" Light, tinkling, a fine accent. Beautiful. 

I sit up and stare at the back of her head. I'm taller. 

But she's major. 

"For teaching me what love feels like."  
"Hm I guess, no problem."

Voice was older. Not 13, 16. Almost 17.

I am old. 

Not mature enough. 

"You caused me about as much pain as love though."

"Nah that was your insecurities. You let them get to you."

"I did?"

I did?

I did.


	4. The worst timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My chronic stomach aches hate me

White, a touch of red.

The sand is pleasantly warm, not like I could tell, walking on the red carpet that was rolled out over it, leading to him.

He is handsome. I can't quite put my finger on why. He just is. My eyes aren't focused, I think he is wearing black and gold? 

I'm wearing red and gold.   
'I want a colorful turkish dress' I hear my young voice echo.

Dress? A dress for what? Wedding. This is a wedding. I think it is. It's only us. 

No other people. No priest. It is still. He stares at me.

But I don't falter under his gaze like I think I would. It's soft. Like he is looking at everything he ever wanted. 

No wait that is me. 

"Dearly beloved. We have gathered here.."

The voice trails off, whose voice? There is noone here but us.

There's nothing but us. The sun reflecting off the ocean so brightly that it covers the world in white.

He is all I see. 

But who is he? I can't tell. Only that I love him. 

"I do." His voice? Rough, husky but not gruff and mean. Soft. Pleasant. Like his eyes. 

I open my mouth but no words come out. Red. Not my dress. It drips off my dress. Soaking through it on the left side of my hip. I blink. I only see it pitter patter on the sand. 

I whince, this isn't right. What- 

I wake up, clutching my side.

Irritable Stomach.


End file.
